Ruĝa Revo
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Malam seolah tengah berusaha menelannya. Dengan kegelapan yang mengintai dan darahnya yang bergejolak. #Biweeklyprompt8


Jika Naruto masih mengingat akan masa kecilnya dengan baik, maka dia akan menemukan sebuah memori mengenai malam bulan purnama dan seorang anak laki-laki lain yang menjilat luka di lututnya, menyekai air matanya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"_Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilihmu. Aku akan datang seratus purnama dari sekarang."_

.

…*…

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Ultramix Collection belongs to Mizuto Aqua.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: AU, fusion fic, BL, miss typo(s), etc**

Diikutkan pada #Biweeklyprompt8 dengan prompt Alternative Universe atau Fusion Fic

**Happy reading.**

.

…*…

.

"NARUTOOO!"

Si pirang sudah siap sedia dengan menutup telinga sebelum membuka pintu dan berbisik, 'Aku pulang'. Dia tahu ibunya yang begitu tegas akan peraturan keluar malam pasti akan menunggu di sana dengan muka yang sebelas dua belas dengan muka setan.

"Sudah berapa kali Ibu harus bilang, jika kau tidak boleh keluar di malam hari? Apa kau tidak tahu akan bahaya yang mengancammu di luar sana? Banyak penjahat yang akan dengan senang hati menebas lehermu demi dompet atau organ dalammu!"

Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Ibu sudah mengatakannya seribu delapan ratus empat puluh dua kali sejak usiaku delapan tahun." Naruto menyilangkan tangan di dada, menantang secara tersirat sang ibu yang berkacak pinggang—dengan sendok sup di tangan kanan. "Usiaku sekarang sudah dua kali lipatnya. Dan aku adalah laki-laki. Tidak akan ada orang yang menangkap tanganku dari kegelapan dan berusaha memperkosaku."

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu. Apapun bisa terjadi di dunia ini, anak bodoh!" Kushina mengubah posenya dengan menepuk-nepukkan sendok sup ke telapak tangannya yang lain. "Apa ada seseorang yang membuntutimu malam ini?"

"Seperti jawaban-jawaban yang sebelumnya; tidak ada." Naruto melepaskan sepatu yang digunakannya dan memasukkannya ke rak. Mengelus perutnya yang terasa keroncongan akibat dibawa mengerjakan tugas—dan tugas tambahan—seharian penuh. Sudah hapal benar dengan perangai ibunya yang satu itu. "Apa Ayah pulang malam ini?"

Wanita berambut merah itu mengangkat bahu. "Masih di luar kota. Dia baru akan pulang tiga hari dari sekarang—Naruto, cuci kakimu sebelum masuk ke ruang makan. Tidak, kau perlu mandi, baumu membuatku mual."

Sekali lagi Naruto hanya memutar mata sebelum tertawa, indera penciuman ibunya memang cukup peka—dan dia mewarisinya, meski baginya bau badannya masik oke-oke saja. "Jadi makan malam kita hari ini apa?"

"Ramen. Selagi ayahmu tidak ada di rumah, ayo kita buat pesta ramen yang menyenangkan."

"YES!"

Kushina selalu berkata padanya jika ada tiga hal yang dia wariskan pada Naruto—yang secara fisik merupakan jiplakan sempurna dari ayahnya.

Yang pertama adalah penciuman yang tajam, Naruto dapat mencium aroma kentut dari ruang sebelah ataupun parfum seorang gadis yang lewat di seberang jalan. Hanya dengan penciuman, dia bisa membedakan identitas tiap orang.

Yang kedua adalah sikap yang luar biasa ceria tanpa kenal suasana. Naruto selalu punya hal yang bisa dilakukannya dan selalu punya kata-kata untuk diucapkan, dia selalu bisa membuat orang tertawa bersamanya.

Dan yang ketiga …

… Kushina tak pernah mengatakannya.

Jadi Naruto menyimpulkan jika hal ketiga yang Kushina wariskan padanya adalah kegilaan mereka pada ramen yang di atas manusia normal. Mereka sanggup berhari-hari makan ramen tanpa pernah merasa bosan, dan kepala keluarga mereka—Namikaze Minato—lah yang harus selalu menjadi pihak ketiga yang meredamnya—dengan menyembunyikan semua ramen itu di tempat sampah.

Sedetik sebelum dia masuk ke kamar mandi, sempat dilihatnya sang ibu terpaku di depan pintu. Mata wanita itu memandang tajam pada bagian kaca yang ada di sisi atas. Pada kegelapan di luar sana yang membuatnya tak mengerti.

"Ibu?"

Wanita itu menoleh, sepintas Naruto merasa melihat warna mata ibunya tak lagi ungu gelap yang indah. Merah keemasan, nyaris seperti mata hewan liar. Namun begitu ia mengedipkan mata, dia tahu dia hanya berkhayal. Mata itu masih tetap sama indah dan tajamnya, seperti biasa. "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu kamar mandi seperti itu? Jangan menunda-nunda, kau membuat hidungku semakin gatal saja."

Dan kata-katanya pun masih sesinis biasanya.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi Ibu akan tua dan penciuman Ibu pasti akan mati seketika, jadi Ibu tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Suara tawa memenuhi kamar mandi saat sendok sup menabrak pintu yang dibanting cepat.

Kushina kembali diam setelah putra semata wayangnya menghilang di balik pintu. Matanya menajam menembus kaca transparan, menyelidik di antara kegelapan malam, menemukan sebuah kegelapan yang jauh lebih pekat berdiri di atas atap sebuah gedung tua terbengkalai. Di atas segala kegelapannya, wanita itu menemukan sepasang berlian merah darah yang bersinar.

Kushina menghela napas panjang.

"Seratus purnama, cepat sekali dia berlalu. Naruto … seharusnya jangan kau biarkan malam menangkapmu saat itu."

Dan gelap yang dilihat Kushina berkelebat pergi. Wanita itu entah harus merasa lega atau was-was. Bulan sudah nyaris penuh di langit sana. Tanda jika janji dan nasib yang mengikat sang kegelapan dengan putranya akan segera tiba, tak peduli apa daya dan usaha yang telah coba dilakukannya untuk mencegah.

Bagaimanapun juga, tangan-tangan takdir pasti akan menjangkaunya, membawanya menjauh menemukan kehidupannya yang baru.

Kushina mulai berharap langit malam tak akan tiba, dan dia dapat bersama dengan keluarga kecil yang dibangunnya … selamanya.

.

…*…

.

Naruto menguap lebar, menyadari jika buku catatan yang dijadikannya bantal sudah lenyap. Tak perlu orang jenius untuk menebak jika gurunya lah tersangkanya. Tak mempedulikan muridnya yang tertidur saat mengerjakan remidial dan kertas yang baru terisi setengah. Mungkin pria itu sudah terlalu merindukan sofa tua dan televisinya, tak mau peduli lagi pada nilai Naruto yang terjun dengan drastisnya selama setahun ini.

Orang tuanya mungkin berpikir jika dia sedang mengalami masa pemberontakan, mencoba lepas dari kekangan mereka yang dirasanya terlalu kuat. Namun sebaliknya, justru Naruto tak ingin lepas dari belenggu keamanan mereka.

Langit sudah mulai menggelap. Mata biru dengan kantung mata tebal itu bergerak pelan, bagaikan lensa kamera yang hendak menangkap modelnya, di satu titik di kejauhan, dia merasa melihat kegelapan yang menari dalam diam.

Mengedipkan mata.

Jingga dengan perpaduan nila lah yang menyambutnya. Hitam yang tadi terlihat menghilang, tenggelam dalam bentang angkasa yang tak terbatas. Atau mungkin dalam imajinasinya.

Ia menghela napas. Darah-darahnya terasa semakin berat akhir-akhir ini, seolah tak lagi cocok dengan tubuhnya. Di beberapa kesempatan, dia merasa tubuhnya seolah tak lagi terpaku pada tanah, kakinya akan bergerak cepat, dan keinginan untuk terbang muncul berulang kali.

Tentu saja dia belum cukup gila untuk menurutinya dan meloncat dari gedung tinggi.

Namun bukan itu yang terburuk, instingnya selalu menjerit tiap kali malam menurunkan tirainya. Memintanya untuk berhati-hati sekaligus ceroboh di waktu yang sama. Dia diawasi, dia tahu itu. Yang tak dia tahu adalah siapa yang mengawasinya. Dalam gelap malam, bergerak tanpa suara, tanpa aroma, hanya perasaan aneh itu saja yang membuatnya tahu jika sosok itu ada di sekitarnya, menjaga sekaligus mengincarnya.

Dia tahu. Namun dia tak bisa mengatakannya pada sang ibu.

Naruto pernah nyaris diculik di usia delapan tahun. Naruto tak bisa mengingatnya—sama sekali. Dokter mengatakan dia mengalami trauma yang cukup hebat hingga melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi yang mengalami trauma yang sesungguhnya bukan dia, yang mengalaminya secara nyata adalah kedua orang tuanya—terutama sang ibu.

Kushina bisa dikatakan tak pernah benar-benar melepaskan Naruto dari jarak pandangnya. Bahkan hingga usia yang sudah nyaris menginjak tujuh belas pun tak juga berubah. Dulu dia menganggapnya bodoh, namun kini dia mulai menganggap serius tiap kegelisahan ibunya.

Dibereskannya tas, sekali memandang langit yang makin gelap.

Menghela napas panjang. "Kita lihat saja, aku pasti akan kena tendangan mautnya nanti," dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Teringat jika baru kemarin dia melanggar janji pada ibunya untuk tak keluar pada malam hari—dan dia mengulanginya lagi malam ini.

Naruto memandang sejenak langit yang sudah sepenuhnya berwarna nila—hanya sejumput jingga saja yang tersisa. Bulan terbit dari arah yang berlawanan dengan terbenamnya matahari, bentuknya bulat sempurna.

Bulan purnama.

Dan dia kembali merasakan darahnya bergejolak.

.

…*…

.

Kushina tengah duduk di ruang makannya sendirian. Dua mangkuk ramen yang asapnya sudah menghilang tersaji di hadapannya. Dia hanya diam dan memangku tangan, memandang gelisah pada jam dinding yang terus berputar secepat kilat.

Suara langkah sepatu terdengar dari arah luar. Kushina tak bangkit berdiri—tahu jika itu bukan orang yang ditunggunya. Aroma yang menyebar di udara sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas. Pintu yang dibuka dan kembali ditutup dengan kasar, langkah kelewat terburu-buru hingga akhirnya rambut pirang dengan napas terengah terlihat dari pintu ruang makan.

Kushina memaksakan senyumnya. "Bukankah kau seharusnya pulang dua hari lagi?"

"Ini malam purnama," tukas Minato. Wajahnya yang biasanya tampak tenang dan tegas kini kelihatan gelisah. "Di mana dia?"

Kushina menggeleng pelan. Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, tak ingin memandang wajah suaminya. "Naruto tidak akan pulang lagi—setidaknya dalam waktu dekat. _Orang itu _sudah mengambilnya."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kushina?"

"_Dia _baru saja datang. Mengatakan jika dia akan mengambil Naruto dari kita. Memenuhi janji dan tradisinya … dia … dia … dia sudah membawa pergi Naruto malam ini juga."

"Dan kau membiarkannya melakukannya?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain?! Tidak selamanya kita bisa terus berputar dalam ilusi ini, Minato! Cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti akan terbongkar! Dan ini cara terbaik agar Naruto dapat memahaminya … tampa membuatnya membenci kita yang menipunya selama ini …"

Minato membatu di tempat, memandangi istrinya yang tampak tengah berusaha membendung air mata. Dia maju perlahan, menjulurkan tangannya, hendak mengusap rambut merah yang kini terurai tak beraturan di atas meja. Gerakannya terhenti saat Kushina kembali bicara.

"Ini salahku. Akulah yang membuatnya semakin rumit. Andai saja aku tak berusaha menyembunyikan tiap kenyataan demi memenuhi keegoisanku … tentunya Naruto tidak akan menjadi korbannya … maafkan aku … maafkan aku, Minato. Maaf, andai saja aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu … tentu segalanya tidak akan terjadi. Kau akan membangun keluarga yang jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan jika kau bersama denganku."

Minato merengkuh tubuh wanita itu dan mendekapnya dengan erat. "Sudahlah, Kushina. Tak ada gunanya menyesali segalanya sekarang. Karena dalam kasus ini … bukan hanya kau yang salah. Aku juga sama bersalahnya denganmu.

.

…*…

.

"_Tertangkap dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Dan kau masih mengaku sebagai laki-laki?"_

**Kegelapan yang menari di balik tubuhnya.**

"_Cakar dan taringmu pun tak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka. Naif pun ada batasannya, bodoh."_

**Mata merah bersinar terang.**

"_Bahkan sampai terluka. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"_

**Taring yang berkilau dalam keremangan.**

"_Tidak apa-apa …."_

**Jari-jari pucat yang memegang kakinya, bibir dingin yang mengecup lututnya, lidah merah yang menari, dan setetes darah yang menetes di dagu runcing.**

"_Aku akan melindungimu …"_

**Senyum yang kelewat tipis tersungging, jari-jari panjang mengusap air matanya, membawa ke bibir dingin itu, mengecapnya. Membungkuk. Berbisik pelan.**

"_Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilihmu. Aku akan datang seratus purnama dari sekarang."_

**Dan semuanya gelap.**

Naruto membuka matanya. Melotot pada kegelapan di tempat di mana dia berada.

Kepalanya terasa berat. Yang dia ingat adalah dia yang berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumahnya, khawatir pada degup jantung yang entah mengapa terasa begitu memburu. Belum lagi bulu kuduk yang berdiri di punggungnya dan otaknya yang terus menjeritkan akan kedatangan sesuatu yang tak dia ketahui. Dia takut dan cemas. Ketakutan dan kecemasan yang dikiranya tak akan pernah dia alami dalam hidupnya.

Ah ya, dia ingat sepasang lengan yang menariknya menuju kegelapan. Kekuatan yang seharusnya tak dimiliki oleh manusia.

Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka, candaannya pada sang ibu kemarin malam akan jadi kenyataan dalam waktu secepat ini. Hah, di usia enam belas tahun nyaris tujuh belas dan dia masih diculik? Kenyataan ini terlalu menggelikan hingga membuatnya tertawa sinis.

"Pemuda yang tertawa sesaat setelah terbangun. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa kau menganggap semua ini hanyalah mimpi dan kau akan terbangun setelah mencubit lenganmu?" Sebuah suara dingin menyambut tawanya. Arahnya datang dari sisi kiri, namun tak ada apapun yang terlihat, bahkan aroma pun tak ada.

"Siapa kau?"

"Apa kau tak punya pertanyaan yang lebih menarik dibandingkan itu, Namikaze Naruto? Reaksimu yang terlalu biasa sedikit membuatku kecewa."

Suara decitan itu terdengar oleh telinganya. Namun kegelapan total tanpa cahaya telah membutakan matanya, dan hidungnya sama sekali tak mencium aroma kehidupan di sekitar sana. Tak ada aroma keringat, atau darah di balik kulit. Hanya aroma mawar yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan, membuatnya merasa gatal sekaligus pusing. Pernah sekali dia dengar dari ibunya, aroma mawar memiliki efek aroma terapi yang membuat tubuh yang semula tegang menjadi tegang.

Itulah alasannya mengapa obat bius menggunakan aroma mawar.

"Kau … tidak hidup …" Naruto mendesis, menggeser tubuhnya. Merasakan fabrik halus di bawah tubuhnya. Selimut, atau mungkin _bed cover_ berisikan bulu angsa—dia tak dapat memasikan salah satunya.

"Aku tidak pernah hidup sejak pertama kali aku dilahirkan. Itulah jawabannya jika kau ingin tahu."

Naruto kembali merasakan darahnya berpacu—bukan karena takut, lebih seperti panggilan alam. Bagaikan anak kecil yang kegirangan saat mendapat hadiah Natal, atau seperti burung yang pertama kali mengepakkan sayapnya ke angkasa. Ini adalah sebuah gairah, gairah yang tak dikenalnya dan begitu asing. Gairah yang menyertainya tiap kali kegelapan mengintainya.

"Kau …" dia mendesis, kembali membuat jarak hingga dirasanya punggungnya menabrak dinding—sial. "Kau yang selama ini mengamatiku tiap malam …"

Merah adalah warna pertama yang dilihatnya. Sepasang, membentuk bola mata yang tegas dan tegang. Dari posisinya, Naruto tahu, orang yang tengah berbicara dengannya masih ada dalam posisi berbaring. "Lucu sekali mendengarmu mengatakan itu. Kupikir hanya ibumu saja yang menyadarinya. Pantas saja kau selalu berlari tiap kali malam datang. Takut, huh?"

Orang itu bicara dengan tenangnya, seolah dia bukan pelaku penculikan Naruto saat ini. Seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal dalam waktu yang lama dan memiliki ikatan yang kuat. "Kau menculikku dan membawaku ke tempat ini—di manapun kita berada sekarang. Apa ada alasan yang lebih bagus untuk membuatku tidak takut padamu?"

"Menculik?" pemuda itu mendengus geli. "Aku hanya menepati janjiku saja."

"Janji?"

"Ya, janji. Janji untuk menjemputmu di purnama yang keseratus. Janji untuk mengikat pengantin seorang vampir dalam ikatan yang abadi."

.

…*…

.

Naruto menggerutu pelan. Melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan cepat. Mengelus lehernya beberapa kali, merasakan denyutan pelan yang masih bersarang di sana—di tempat di mana dua buah lubang seharusnya berada, namun tidak. Bekas gigitan itu sudah hilang, sama cepatnya seperti munculnya. Namun dia juga masih dapat mencium aroma karat yang menyatu dengan kerah seragamnya yang bernoda merah, darah—darahnya.

Sialan, siapa yang menyangka jika dia akan diserang dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu? Naruto menyumpahi makhluk yang mengaku vampir itu. Masih bagus dia sempat kabur dan melarikan diri, meski lututnya harus terluka saat jatuh dari ranjang. Dan kini dia tersesat di tempat entah apa setelah keluar dari kamar setan.

Lagipula yang namanya vampir itu tidak pernah nyata bukan? Jadi sudah pasti orang yang menggigit lehernya secara tiba-tiba itu hanyalah salah satu makhluk gila yang terobsesi film hingga berdelusi.

Dia akan beranggapan seperti itu andai kata dia tak sadar jika gigi taring manusia tak cukup panjang dan tajam untuk merobek nadi di lehernya dan menutupnya kembali hingga tak membuatnya mati kehilangan darah.

Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Seorang gadis dengan mata pucat menoleh ke arahnya, membuang wajah sambil memainkan tangannya dan menghilang entah ke mana—seolah tertelan udara. Gadis lain dengan tanduk pendek dan ekor menyeruak dari gaun bernuansa China memandang sejenak padanya, kemudian berbisik kecil pada temannya yang mempunyai alis tebal dan cangkang besar di punggungnya.

Satu per satu orang dilewatinya, semua tak memiliki penampilan yang wajar seperti manusia, namun dia tetap berjalan, yakin jika itu semua hanya kostum yang begitu realis.

"Ini gila," dengusnya.

"Gila?" sebuah suara membeonya. Kali ini lebih ceria dibandingkan suara pria yang tadi menyerangnya.

Naruto berbalik, mendapati seorang pemuda seusianya tengah berjalan di belakangnya. Aroma yang sampai di hidungnya terasa tak biasa, seperti campuran antara binatang berbulu—mungkin sejenis anjing—dan manusia.

"Seorang manusia berjalan-jalan di tempat ini seorang diri dengan tubuh yang terluka, huh? Kau benar-benar cari mati ya?"

.

…*…

.

Kelebatan hitam itu membuat matanya terbuka. Bunga-bunga yang mekar di kepalanya segera luruh berubah menjadi rambut dengan warna yang senada, dan kayu yang tadi merupakan badannya telah menjelma menjadi tubuh seorang gadis remaja dengan kimono sutra. Mata hijaunya memandang sosok berjubah yang berdiri jauh di atapnya.

"Siapa yang kau cari kali ini?"

Mata merah itu memandangnya sejenak. "Kau yang bertapa dengan tubuh dryad-mu tak akan mungkin tahu, Sakura."

Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Memandang bulan penuh yang bersinar di angkasa—waktu di mana darah dryad-nya bergejolak sehingga dia harus melakukan meditasi khusus sebagai dryad pohon yang menjadi namanya. Waktu sakral untuk makhluk selain manusia. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Ah, bukankah ini sudah hitungan ke seratus? Di mana pengantin yang kau kuntit tiap malam itu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Berhenti mengejekku, Sakura. Di mana Sai?"

"Dia sudah bergerak lebih dulu saat mendengar panggilan suara yang kau kirimkan." Gadis itu berjalan pelan, menyeret kimono yang terlalu panjang itu di tanah berlapis rumput hijau. Musim mungkin memang masih menjadi musim di mana bunga-bunga mekar dengan berbagai warnanya, namun telapak kakinya dapat merasakan es dingin di sana. "Lucu melihatmu meminta Sai untuk mencari pengantinmu. Seharusnya kaulah yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas keberadaannya."

Sasuke diam dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran sedikit padanya."

"Dengan membiarkannya berkeliaran di bangunan yang dipenuhi monster sendirian? Di malam purnama? Kau gila."

"Dia hanya tipe yang belajar setelah mengalami kengerian yang tak terkatakan."

"Kau kejam."

Sasuke tak membalas. Memandang sekelilingnya, angin dingin berhembus. "Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Sepertinya ada anjing kampung yang mau mendekatinya."

"Kita punya beberapa anjing di sini. Yang mana yang kau maksud?"

"Siapa lagi? Inuzuka Kiba."

.

…*…

.

Si pirang sudah menyudutkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Tangannya menggenggam erat batang kayu yang dipatahkannya dari pohon sembari berlari tadi. Di hadapannya, seekor serigala besar berdiri dengan air liur menetes dari moncongnya. Matanya berwarna merah darah—terlihat begitu mengerikan.

Naruto ingat pasti, lima menit yang lalu serigala itu masih berwujud seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat dan tato segitiga di pipinya. Menyapanya dan mengatakan hal-hal membingungkan tentang manusia, darah dan purnama—atau sesuatu semacam itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, telinga dan ekor sewarna salju itu tumbuh, dilanjutkan dengan bulu serupa yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit dia sudah menjelma menjadi seekor serigala sempurna.

"Sialan, tempat apa sebenernya ini?!" sempat dia memaki, menyiapkan posisi untuk bertahan seadanya—tahu jika dia tak mungkin bisa menang dari makhluk di hadapannya itu.

Satu cakar terangkat, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit itu tak tiba seperti yang diperkirakannya.

"Tak ada gunanya kau pegang kayu itu selamanya, bodoh. Lebih baik kau lempar saja, anjing ini pasti akan mengejarnya dengan senang hati."

Naruto membuka matanya, mendapati punggung seorang pemuda dengan jubah hitam berdiri di hadapannya. Satu tangannya yang pucat memegang cakar si serigala. _De javu. _Namun aura gelap yang tak terlihat membuatnya menciut seketika.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Apa kau lupa arti keberadaanmu di tempat ini? Begitu mudahnya kau kehilangan kesadaran dan menyerang seorang manusia."Suara bernada dingin itu mengecam. Geraman keras menjawabnya. "Kami terpaksa mengambil tindakan tegas padamu, Inuzuka Kiba. Sai!"

Serigala itu mendongak. Mata merahnya memandang ketakutan, jauh di atas gedung, sudah berdiri seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang menggunakan kimono putih. Sosok itu menampilkan senyum datarnya dan kemudian mengibaskan tangannya. "Hukumanmu adalah untuk tidur malam ini dan merenungi kesalahanmu, Inuzuka." Badai salju yang jelas menyalahi musim muncul dari lambaian kimononya, berubah menjadi es yang membekukan sang serigala di tempat.

Naruto terpaku melihat kejadian yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok berkimono putih melayang turun dari atap, datang bersamaan dengan gadis yang di sela-sela rambutnya mekas bunga sakura. Matanya membulat ngeri. "A-apa … apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Di mana aku? Siapa kalian?"

Pemuda di hadapannya menoleh, memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. Mata merahnya berubah menjadi hitam gelap—jauh lebih dingin dan tak terbaca. "Sepertinya kau juga harus tidur malam ini, Naruto."

Saat lengan itu terjulur ke arahnya, yang dapat Naruto lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasa seolah kesadarannya ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya.

.

…*…

.

"Aku masih berpendapat jika ini adalah salahmu, Sasuke," Sakura berkeras. Menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada—kali ini dia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang didominasi warna merah. "Membawa manusia ke tempat yang penuh dengan monster, di malam purnama pula! Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu?!"

Sai—yang sudah kembali dengan rambut pendek dan seragam laki-laki—memegangi pundak Sakura, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. "Sasuke sudah menunggu seratus purnama untuknya, Sakura. Wajar saja jika dia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk seseorang yang begitu dicintainya, bukan? Lagipula … kita ini bukan monster."

"Tak ada gunanya berusaha menyangkal diri. Kita yang berada di antara dua garis spesies dan tidak dapat diterima di salah satunya adalah monster! Kau yang merupakan setengah yuki onna seharusnya tahu hal itu!"

"Bukankah karena itu kita berada di Saint Laurel ini? Untuk belajar membaur di antara kaum yang bukan kaum kita?"

Sakura mendecih kesal. "Kita tidak sedang bicara tentang visi misi sekolah. Lagipula manusia-manusia di luar sana juga telah ditipu dengan keberadaan sekolah ini bukan? Sekolah elit dengan murid-murid yang luar biasa jenius, jangan membuatku tertawa!" Gadis keturunan dryad pohon sakura itu kembali menoleh pada pemuda yang masih mempertahankan jubah hitamnya. "Dan sebagai perwakilan siswa di sini, kau pikir kau bisa bertingkah seenaknya, Sasuke?!"

Sang vampir mendengus pelan. Hanya menyangga dagu dan tangan berkuku tajamnya. "Dia akan menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini mulai dari sekarang."

"Apa?!" teriakan itu dikeluarkan dari bibir dua orang lainnya. Sakura dan Sai saling pandang dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke. Aku mengerti jika kau pasti ingin selalu bersama dengan orang yang sudah kau klaim sebagai pengantinmu dengan ikatan darah," Sai angkat bicara sebelum Sakura kembali mengoceh. "Tapi tidakkah langkah yang kau ambil ini sudah terlalu jauh? Maksudku … tidak mungkin Lady Senju akan setuju memasukkan seorang manusia di antara kita. Dan bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kertas dari balik jubahnya langsung ke tangan Sai. Surat kepindahan resmi atas nama Namikaze Naruto. Sudah ditandatangi oleh kedua belah pihak. Senju Tsunade dan Namikaze Kushina.

"Dia sudah resmi menjadi siswa sekolah ini."

Sakura menggerutu pelan. Tampak masih belum dapat menerima fakta yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya dipiikirkan Lady Tsunade hingga membiarkannya masuk ke tempat ini? Dia hanya akan jadi korban perburuan siswa-siswa lain saja. Baru hari pertama saja dia sudah hampir dimangsa Kiba, aku tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya."

"Justru karena dia manusia," Sai menggumam menimpali. "Kelemahan sistem sekolah ini yang berbasis pada membiasakan diri para darah campuran dalam kehidupan manusia adalah; tidak adanya objek yang dapat dijadikan patokan. Dengan adanya pemuda itu di sini maka kita bisa menjadikannya bahan observasi untuk bersosialisasi dengan manusia. Dan Sasuke yang sudah pasti akan menjaganya tak mungkin membiarkannya dimangsa siswa lain."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?" Sakura mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Sai dan membacanya. "Tidak mungkin orang tuanya akan membiarkan dia mengalami kehidupan sekolah yang seperti ini di masa remajanya bu … eh?"

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Nama orang tua anak itu …" Sang gadis menggigit bibirnya melihat nama yang tertulis di bawah sana. "Namikaze … Kushina? Kushina?"

Sai mengernyitkan alis. "Ada apa dengan nama itu?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang masih duduk tenang sembari mengamati bulan purnama yang bersinar di langit malam. Matanya menyipit curiga. "Itu … tidak mungkin dia bukan? Ini hanya sebuah kebetulan bukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini, Sakura. Yang ada hanya takdir yang mengikat para pemainnya dalam jaring laba-laba yang saling terhubung."

"Jika benar begitu maka … mungkin memang sudah seharusnya dia berada di sini …"

.

…*…

.

"_Tak ada gunanya bergerak dalam diam seperti itu. Aku sudah mencium aroma kalian. Aku tahu kalian akan datang."_

_Mata emas wanita itu tersenyum kecil, memandang atap rumah di hadapannya, tempat seorang wanita dengan celemek hijau tengah duduk santai. "Uzumaki Kushina. Salah satu muridku yang paling jenius. Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu kagum dengan indera penciumanmu itu."_

"_Namikaze Kushina. Itu namaku sekarang." Sang wanita meloncat turun dengan cepat, mendarat anggun di hadapan dua tamu itu. Dia mencuri pandang pada pemuda dengan balutan jubah hitam di belakang wanita pirang itu. Di tangannya, dalam gendongan, tubuh putra tunggalnya terlihat tak berdaya. "Uchiha Sasuke," desisnya._

"_Selamat malam," jawab sang pemuda singkat._

"_Aku ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian telah membawa pulang anakku. Tapi sayangnya kita tak bisa bicara lama," pengusiran halus itu terucap bersamaan dengan mata yang berubah menjadi merah emas. "Kalian bisa bicara sekarang juga. Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam, aku tak ingin ramenku hangus karenanya."_

_Tsunade Senju menoleh pada Sasuke sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Secara singkatnya, Kushina, aku ingin meminta putramu untuk masuk ke dalam Saint Laurel."_

"_Sayangnya aku terpaksa menolaknya, Lady Senju. Naruto adalah manusia. Lagipula … ini semua hanya akal-akalan kalian untuk membawa Naruto pergi bukan?" Tatapan sinis itu tak segan-segan dihadiahkan pada Sasuke yang memeluk si pirang dengan posesif. "Seratus purnama, dalam waktu yang sama seperti setelah darah Mikoto dihisap oleh Fugaku, dia menjadi seorang pengantin. Tradisi tua bangsa kalian. Tampaknya kau tak berniat untuk meninggalkannya juga."_

"_Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikannya pengantinku. Dan ikatan darah di antara kami adalah hal yang mutlak."_

_Dua pasang mata merah bertemu, berbeda namun sekaligus sama. Saling mengadu kekuatan masing-masing dalam pandangan mata._

"_Hentikan. Aku tak mau dua ras bertempur seperti ini." Tsunade menggeleng pelan. Menutupi tubuh Sasuke. "Aku ingin mendengar alasan hingga kau menolak tawaranku, Kushina."_

"_Sudah kukatakan bukan? Karena Naruto adalah manusia."_

"_Mau sampai kapan kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, Kushina? Kau tahu bukan, kau tidak akan bisa selamanya melindunginya. Karena dia …"_

_Mata merah itu terbelalak mendengarnya. Tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya tertuntuk. Kegelapan jelas membayang di sana. Namun ada satu hal lain yang Sasuke lihat—sebuah perasaan untuk melindungi yang kuat._

"_Baiklah … aku akan melepaskannya …"_

.

…*…

.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya. Menutup pintu dan memandangi tubuh yang tidur bergelung di atas ranjang. Kegelapan tanpa cahaya sama sekali tidak membuatnya buta, dia masih dapat melihat tiap detail tubuh dari sang pengantin. Tiap panas dalam tubuhnya, tiap pergerakan denyut nadinya, tiap aliran darahnya.

Mendekat. Membelaikan tangannya pada rambut pirang berantakan itu. Merasakan bagaimana geliat tubuh itu saat dia melakukannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ikatan darah yang menjadi cara vampir menemukan pengantinnya. Mengikat hati dan tubuh keduanya dalam ikatan yang tak kasat mata. Boleh saja bibir itu mengatakan betapa dia membenci Sasuke, dan boleh pula mata birunya terlihat ketakutan—bagaikan anak rusa yang tertangkap harimau. Namun dia tahu, Naruto tak akan pernah dapat benar-benar membencinya. Karena dalam tubuhnya, sebuah ikatan kuat yang tak dapat dilepas mengikatnya bersama Sasuke. Semakin lama akan semakin kuat, tak terlepaskan.

"Naruto. Tak tahukah kau seberapa lama aku menunggu saat ini?"

Tangan itu kembali membelai, kali ini terus turun, melewati dahi yang berkeringat, pilipis, pipi, bibir, dagu, leher. Denyutan yang nyata dan begitu hidup. Darah yang mengalir di dalamnya bagaikan anak sungai. Hangat dan menggoda. Rasa pahit manis yang terpatri pada otaknya kembali membayang.

Jilatan pelan diberikan, dilanjutkan dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut sebagai penanda letak gigitan yang akan diberikan. Taring mengelus pelan sebelum akhirnya merobek kulit kecokelatan itu.

"Ukh …" lenguhan pelan terdengar. Namun Sasuke tahu dia tak akan menyakiti pemuda itu. Dia terlahir dengan tubuh yang mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit dari korbannya dan menyembuhkannya seketika.

Rasa yang khas. Tidak hanya rasa besi seperti pada darah lainnya, ada rasa unik yang terkecap di sana. Pahit dan manis yang membaur dalam sebuah cita rasa tak terkatakan. Tiap tetesnya begitu berharga, tak dapat tergantikan. Membuatnya rakus.

Dan saat Sasuke menyudahi aksinya dan mengangkat kepalanya menjauh dari leher itu, dia tersenyum pelan.

"Akhirnya, kau bangkit sepenuhnya."

Bulu-bulu bewarna jingga bagaikan langit senja, dengan ujung putih seperti salju musim dingin. Makhluk sakral yang menjadi objek pemujaan pada zaman dahulu. Dua telinga lancip dan sembilan ekor yang mengembang bagaikan kipas.

Kini mereka telah bersatu. Syarat terakhir untuk membangkitkan kekasihnya sepenuhnya telah selesai.

"Selamat datang di Saint Laurel, tempat kau seharusnya berada, Naruto."

.

…*…

.

"_Mau sampai kapan kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, Kushina? Kau tahu bukan, kau tidak akan bisa selamanya melindunginya. Karena dia … sama sepertimu."_

"_Itu tidak benar!"_

"_Kaulah yang paling tahu kebenarannya. Dengan kekuatan memanipulasimu, kau hapus ingatannya dan kau lahirkan dia dalam sosok manusia. Demi melindunginya dari orang-orang yang mengincar dagingnya untuk mendapatkan kekekalan."_

"_Naruto … adalah putraku … aku hanya ingin dia hidup dengan jalan yang dipilihnya sendiri."_

"_Namun takdir adalah takdir." Tsunade menepuk bahu wanita itu, mengadu sepasang mata merah milik mereka. "Tempat yang seharusnya dituju Naruto memang bukan di sini. Dia seharusnya berada dengan kaumnya. Di Saint Laurel." _

_Mata merah itu terbelalak mendengarnya. Tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya tertuntuk. Kegelapan jelas membayang di sana. Namun ada satu hal lain yang Sasuke lihat—sebuah perasaan untuk melindungi yang kuat._

"_Baiklah … aku akan melepaskannya …"_

.

…*…

.

Jika Naruto masih mengingat akan masa kecilnya dengan baik, maka dia akan menemukan sebuah memori mengenai malam bulan purnama dan dirinya yang terduduk di sudut ruang gelap dengan tubuh terikat sambil menangis. Lututnya terluka dan tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat tali yang melilit kencang tak karuan.

Orang-orang yang menariknya dalam kegelapan malam telah menempelkan berbagai macam penangkal yang mencegah kekuatannya untuk bangkit. Orang-orang itu mengerikan, tangan mereka menggenggam pisau dan matanya tampak liar, mengatakan jika mereka akan menyantapnya dan mendapatkan kehidupan abadi.

Matanya terpejam, ngeri membayangkan pisau itu merobek tubuhnya. Namun tak ada rasa sakit tambahan yang diterima tubuhnya. Saat dia membuka mata … dia menemukan tubuh dengan jubah hitam panjang berdiri di hadapannya. Tangannya tengah mencengkeram tangan sang penculik. Dengan satu puntiran, tangan itu dibuatnya retak. Dan Naruto tak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Terlalu sadis dan kejam.

Dia memanggil nama anak laki-laki itu dengan kelewat lega. Dan si anak berjubah hitam itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang mengikuti aroma darah yang keluar dari lututnya sembari melepaskan ikatan. Mengejeknya dengan kata-kata yang kejam, namun tak melukai hati. Naruto menangis kencang, benar-benar bersyukur. Namun anak itu tak mengerti, dia bertanya apakah ada yang sakit, Naruto tak dapat menjawabnya karena sengguk memenuhi mulutnya.

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan selalu melindungimu tiap kali malam datang. Aku akan menjagamu."_

Sang anak laki-laki itu yang menjilat luka di lututnya, menyekai air matanya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"_Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilihmu. Aku akan datang seratus purnama dari sekarang. Dan menjadikanmu pengantinku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa melindungimu selamanya."_

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Aku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa kisah ceria seperti Ultramix Collection bisa menjadi galau di tanganku. Kuharap ini bisa masuk fusion fic juga.

Menyenangkan sekali membuat kisah ini. Aku berharap bisa membuat kisah fusion lagi kedepannya.

Mohon kritik dan saran ya. ^^


End file.
